Both commercial and residential facilities attract rodents, pests and other types of animals (collectively referred to herein as animals). For example, food storage facilities oftentimes attract various animals foraging for food. As an additional example, warehouses oftentimes attract animals seeking shelters. The animals get inside the facilities through openings, such as doors, windows, gates and other types of pathways.
Various solutions have been proposed to keep animals from facilities. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,519,131 proposes an electric cattle guard that produces periodic pulses at about one second intervals. Each pulse lasts about 150 microseconds. U.S. Pat. No. 9,192,153 discloses an electric deterrent device that generates an electric shock to prevent animals from entering a facility. U.S. Pat. No. 6,948,452 teaches an electric animal deterrent device that includes a high voltage pulse generator. The high voltage is approximately 1000 to 3000 Volts AC. U.S. Pat. No. 8,430,063 proposes a particular structure of an animal deterrent device with insulated fasteners. U.S. Pat. No. 8,733,014 teaches an electric deterrent device having knitted conductors in a specialized structure. U.S. Pat. No. 4,949,216 suggests an apparatus for discouraging animals from a selected area. The apparatus includes a mat and a control generating a series of electrical pulses to a conductive surface of the mat. The pulses are spaced by about one second.
Each of the conventional animal deterrent devices has certain drawbacks. To protect establishments, warehouses, food banks and other types of facilities from animals, an extensible electric animal deterrent device is desired for fitting to different sizes of facilities. In addition, a long-lasting, easy to install and low maintenance animal deterrent device is desired. Furthermore, an animal deterrent device utilizing low voltage of electrical shock for protecting animals is more desired. Moreover, an animal deterrent device in a loop shape is desired for certain applications, such as an installation of the device around a window.
Accordingly, there is a need for a new type of animal fencing system incorporating an extensible base. The new fencing system operates in active and halted modes based on load resistance and duration of time.